1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor-pump unit having an electric motor and a pump. The motor and the pump are interlocked with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor-pump unit having a pump surrounded concentrically by a rotor/stator is shown in WO 01/73295.
DE 195 38 278 A1 describes a motor-pump unit. The rotor of the electric motor is simultaneously the impeller of the pump.
EP 0 611 887 A1 describes another motor-pump unit. Although the rotor of the motor is a separate component, it is connected in a torsionally rigid fashion with the cylinder block of a reciprocating pump.
These types of units reduce space. However, these units still have room for improvement.